Horror Camping!
by Shadow Hedgi
Summary: Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Rotark, and Shadow Hedgi go on a camping adventure! Little do they know three horror players lurking in the shadows of the forest... Will they survive? Crossover of 4 games in a good way! Rated K for slight horror, stalking, blood, and guns. Also, I did my best for 100% NO cursing! And dang that was HARD.
1. Chapter 1- Regular Camping

An Author Sonic Camping Trip

 **Shadow Hedgi: Yes, I'm in this story as Shadow Hedgi. Rotark is here too, he helps me with the plots and writing basically.**

 **He also designed the OC Blitz, which is him, so if you want to know about Blitz, go to my profile and look at my Sonic the Hedgehog OC's.**

 **Rotark: ENJOY! THIS IS BASED OFF A STORY WE SAW STARRING GHOSTKING AND SARAH. BUT THIS IS MORE HORROR-Y… Hehehe…**

 **Shadow Hedgi: Oh and also, this is a horror story, sooooo yeah.**

Shadow Hedgi and Rotark were having a normal day. And just so you know, Rotark is a human wolf (tail and ears included) with crimson short hair, blue tank top, navy skinny jeans, and black hiking boots. Shadow Hedgi is a human hedgehog (tail, ears, has long black hair with crimson streaks, black collar, crimson and black turtleneck crop top, black shorts, and black, white and red converse all stars (high top kind. Also, I, Shadow Hedgi, am NOT goth for your info!)

Shadow Hedgi sighed. "Rotark I'm bored." Rotark, normally being hyperactive said "Let's go camping!"

"NO! I won't survive!"

"Not by ourselves, you can be too boring. We're bringing some characters bruh!"

"DEAL! How many?"

"Okay, three from SEGA. I pick Sonic!"

"AWW CRAP NOT HIM! FINE THEN! I KNOW WHO TO BRING…." (Has mischievous smile on face)

Rotark paled a bit. "Oh no, not him. He's a party pooper!" Hedgi got mad. "No he's not he's just bad ass! I call bringing Shadow!" Rotark sighed. "He won't be happy you know…" Shadow Hedgi rolled her eyes. "Who would be third?" Rotark thought for a moment. "Silver?" "Meh. Okay I'll open the portal." Shadow Hedgi snapped her fingers and a portal came with Sonic, Shadow, and Silver. Apparently, it was lunchtime for them. Sonic was eating a chilidog, Silver was eating taco, and Shadow was eating a pizza slice. Since Shadow was working, he was in his GUN uniform, which was a white dress shirt with a GUN tag, black tie, and black cargo pants. Shadow Hedgi snapped her fingers and Shadow was in his normal attire: no clothes, just hover shoes, socks, gloves, and inhibitor rings.

Rotark smiled brightly. "Hey guys! We're going camping!" Rotark said happily. "Will there be hot dogs?" Sonic asked.

"Yes."

"Chili?"

"Yesh…"

"Marshmellows?!"

"YES…."

"TOAST?!"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Count me in then!" Sonic said happily. "WOO HOO! CAMP TWINZ!" Rotark said, summersaulting all over. "Aww who will I be with?" Sliver asked. "You two are with me I guess," Shadow Hedgi said, looking at Sonic and Rotark who were packing tons of junk food. Shadow humphed and Silver finished his taco.

They all got in the car, much to Sonic and Shadow's disliking. "This is so slooooooow! I wanna run!" Sonic whined. "For once, I agree with faker," Shadow said. "You don't know how to get there so no way," Shadow Hedgi said, driving down the road. Rotark sighed loudly. He was bored. He turned to Shadow Hedgi and started to ask questions.

"How much longer?"

"30 minutes."

"Can I drive?"

"Absolutely not."

"Aww why?"

"You drive on anything EXCEPT the road."

Rotark sighed. Sonic perked up. "Hey Shadow Hedgi, can you go faster? There's no one here." Shadow Hedgi made a devil-like smile, showing her fangs. "Suuuuuure…."

Shadow Hedgi switched to 6th gear and nuclear turbo boost (New car of the century!) making them go close to the speed of sound. "AWWWWW YEAAAAAAH!" Sonic said. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Silver and Rotark screamed. Shadow was, emotionless. They got to the sight in less than two minutes. Shadow Hedgi parked the car perfectly while Rotark and Silver vomited in the bushes. Shadow softly chuckled. The sun was setting and Sonic was starving. "Hey let's get some food!" Sonic said. "Yeah!" Rotark agreed.

They got the tents up and unpacked everything, and obviously Sonic made chilidogs, much to Rotark's liking. "Umm what's that?" Shadow Hedgi asked, looking in slight disgust. Rotark gasped. "IT'S A CHILIDOG YOU NITWIT!" he said. "Haven't you have one? Ever?" Sonic asked. Shadow Hedgi shook her head. Silver and Shadow just ate a plain hotdog since they remembered Silver's first chilidog.

FLASHBACK

 _"_ _You'll love it Silver!" Sonic said. Silver shrugged and ate the chilidog. "Hope you like ghost pepper spicy," Sonic said, laughing. Silver's face turned red and he actually breathed fire in Sonic's face, which he dodged, getting Shadow's face scorched (he wasn't paying attention). Sonic earning a loooong beat up from the two._

END OF FLASHBACK

Shadow Hedgi tried the chilidog, then stopped chewing. "Like it?" Sonic said happily. Sadly, no. (It's true I hate hotdogs I dunno why.) Shadow Hedgi spat it out in a bush and cleaned her mouth with water. Sonic and Rotark's jaws dropped. "That *gasp* was TERRIBLE!" Shadow Hedgi said. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Sonic and Rotark said. "Well, I hate hotdogs for the start of it," Shadow Hedgi said. Soon, a maniacal laugh filled the forest. Rotark shivered. "What was that?" he asked. "Eggman maybe?" Sonic asked. Suddenly, light flashed quickly at a man with a horse, with a pumpkin for a head. "MOTHER OF CHAOS CONTROL IT'S THE HEADLESS HORSEMAN!" Rotark cried out. "Relax, he would need a sword right?" Shadow Hedgi said casually. The headless horseman got out his sword, making everyone freeze. "Okay. Whatever you do, DON'T move!" Rotark whispered. "Yeah right! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog I was born to move! This guy can be weaker than Eggman right?" Sonic used his homing attack on the Headless horseman, but he didn't move. Or flinch. It's like Sonic did nothing at _all._ "Shadow, try using a chaos spear!" Sonic said. "Chaos Spear!" three chaos spears hit the figure, but when the dust cleared, only his armor had a tiny mark. Everyone sweat-dropped. "Everyone… RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" Silver said. Sonic and Shadow grabbed everyone and ran at high speeds,

Only until the headless horseman came right in front of them, making Shadow and Sonic stop an inch away.

"He… can teleport?" Silver squeaked. "No… then that means…" Rotark said. The stalker came from behind the headless horseman. Rotark's pants became wet. "It's the stalker…" Rotark said. "Huh what's next? Slenderman?" Sonic asked. Slenderman suddenly teleported to the scene. "HOLY HEDGEHOG ITS SLENDERMAN!" Silver said. "SHADOW GET US OUT OF HERE!" Rotark yelled. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow yelled.

Shadow chaos controlled everyone back to the camp area. "How do we stop them?!" Sonic asked. "Well for Slenderman, we need all 8 notebook pages, we need to shoot the Stalker until he dies, and escape the headless horseman until morning," Shadow Hedgi said. "Umm we don't have anything to fight with!" Silver said. "Well, since all your powers are unaffected against them, I suppose I could give you some guns," Shadow Hedgi said. Shadow Hedgi opened her bag to reveal all types of guns: pistols, mm9, Intervention, SPAS 12, Berretta M9, Makarov, AK147, M60, Desert Eagle, M9 and M4, Scouts, assault, and support. "Whoa. How many guns do you have?" Sonic asked. "A whole room full," Rotark said, sweat dropping. "Any of you know how to use a gun?" Shadow Hedgi asked. "Dude, have you seen Shadow the Hedgehog game? Shadow's a master of guns!" Sonic said. "I KNOW THAT! I MEANT YOU AND SILVER!" Shadow Hedgi said.

"No," they both said.

"I don't either!" Rotark said. Shadow Hedgi eyed Rotark. "Rotark, you're the knives guy. Use your knives." "THEY'RE UNAFFECTIVE ON HORSEMAN AND THE STALKER AND I WOULD HAVE TO SEE THEM!" Shadow Hedgi sighed. She got a M1097, cocked it, and threw it to Shadow. "Safety's on," she said. Shadow strapped the gun around his torso just as Shadow Hedgi cocked 3 Makarovs and threw them to Sonic, Rotark, and Silver. Shadow Hedgi explained to them how to shoot, reload, cock, and turn on and off safety. Silver was good, except aiming, Rotark was confused about safety, and Sonic just couldn't cock. "Okay, let's go in teams. Shadow and Rotark, you go west. Silver, Sonic, go south. I'll go north." Shadow Hedgi got some different guns and locked them on her belt and back while taking out her trusty Intervention. "Let's move soldiers!" she said.

 **Meanwhile with Sonic and Silver…**

"I feel like this is a war zone…" Sonic said, Makarov slightly shaking in his hand. "Hey a notebook page!" Silver said picking it up. It was stained red, but it said. "Has no sees but sees everything." Sonic and Silver gasped. "SLENDERMAN!" they said, a bit too loud. They heard a crack. "Oh shoot," Silver said. A bang rang the forest. "Sonic! I didn't mean it that way!" Silver hissed. "Oh sorry." A horse whinnied somewhere in front of them. "The headless horseman?" Silver squeaked. The two hedgehogs had their hands tightly around their guns, ready to shoot. For 15 minutes, they stared all around them. "I think he's gone," Sonic said. They turn on their flashlights, to see the Headless Horseman come, sword ready. "HOLY HEDGEHOGS! FIRE SILVER! FIRE!" Sonic yelled. Sonic and Silver kept firing, not even shooting near the Headless horseman. "Aww shoot!" Silver said. Bang. "SONIC!" "oops."

When they turned, the headless horseman was gone, and so was his horse. "Uh oh," Sonic and Silver said. Sonic grabbed Silver and took off at the speed of sound.

 **With Rotark and Shadow…**

Rotark and Shadow didn't find anything for some time, and Rotark was freaking out. "Stop it you're going to attract attention that way," Shadow quietly hissed. Rotark sighed. "Sorry." Suddenly, red mist was seen around. Rotark gasped. "Stalker's near," he whispered. As if on cue the Stalker rushed towards them, ready to kill. Rotark tried to fire, but it wouldn't let him. Shadow kept firing, and the Stalker only got hit once. "Darn, okay run," Shadow said. Shadow grabbed Rotark and the two sped off, but the Stalker teleported in front of them, causing Shadow to stop and fire, but the Stalker kept dodging. Rotark gave up on the Makarov and threw it at Stalker, bumping his head. Stalker rubbed it and made a 'wtf?' gesture. Suddenly, the stalker grabbed Rotark and Shadow, and they blacked out.

 **With Shadow Hedgi…**

Shadow Hedgi was ready for anything, Intervention ready, locked and loaded. She found a notebook page that said "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO" "Slenderman," she whispered. She placed the notebook page in her pocket and continued moving, flashlight not daring to go off. As she looked around, Shadow Hedgi got a glimpse of a black arm, but it disappeared quickly. Shadow Hedgi took off, not daring to look around except forward as she heard a scream. "Rotark!?" Shadow Hedgi called while running. After a lot of running, Shadow Hedgi bumped into Sonic and Silver. "Sonic! Silver! Run! Slenderman's close!" Shadow Hedgi said. As they ran, red mist surrounded them. "Umm is this convenient?" Silver asked. "No… the Stalker's here too," Shadow Hedgi said. A horse whinnied in the distance. "The Headless Horseman…" Sonic whispered.


	2. Chapter 2- Lurking in the Shadows

Chapter 2

Shadow regained consciousness in a tree. "Thank chaos you're awake!" Rotark said. Shadow sat up. "What happened?" he asked. Rotark shrugged. Shadow got his gun ready and Rotark got out his lucky knife. "We should go now," Shadow said. The two climbed down the tree and walked around, Rotark flashing his flashlight around like crazy.

They came across blood-stained corpses, trees, and grass. "The Stalker was here," Rotark whispered. There was a notebook page on one corpse and Rotark got it. "Two down, six to go," Rotark said. Suddenly, a girl's scream filled the forest. "Oh shoot! Shadow Hedgi!" Rotark cried. Shadow and Rotark ran through the forest to see Sonic, Shadow Hedgi, and Silver running of their lives. "ROTARK! SHADOW! RUUUUUUN!" Rotark and Shadow look behind to see Stalker, Slenderman, and the Headless Horseman.

"SILVER YOU IDIOT! MAKE US FLY!" Shadow yelled. "OH YEAH!" Silver used his telekinesis to fly them high in the sky. "Can they come here?" Silver asked. "No," Rotark said, sighing. Shadow Hedgi reloaded her Intervention. "Okay, I'll try to shoot from here." She aimed and spotted her goal: the Stalker. Shadow Hedgi fired, and after a few shots, the Stalker fell. "Silver, take us a little lower!" Shadow Hedgi said. Silver took them lower, and Shadow Hedgi dropped to the ground to investigate. They got him.

"Stalker's dead. Two more to go," Shadow Hedgi said. Everyone got on the ground. Under Stalker was another note. "Okay, two notes for Shadow Hedgi, a note from me and shadow, and a note from Sonic and Silver, we have half the notes!" Rotark said.

Suddenly, the Headless Horseman came to view. Everyone fired their ammo, and Rotark threw knives, but it only took the head off. And the Headless Horseman didn't even NEED A HEAD. Shadow Hedgi tried to fire, but she ran out of ammo and threw her Intervention at the horse, making it's jaw snap in the wrong direction. Shadow Hedgi took out her AK147 as the Headless Horseman came up with his sword, when Shadow used chaos control.

Everyone gasped while running. And Silver stepped on another page and picked it up. "Okay! 3 more and Slender's out!" Rotark said. "Speaking of which, have ANY of you seen Slenderman?" Sonic asked. Everyone shook their head. It was pitch black now. Everyone walked around, flashlights dancing.

Silver's flashlight landed on a wan with no face, in a suit, with black tentacles.

Silver screamed. "What's wrong Silver?" Sonic asked. "S-S-S-S- SLENDERMAAAAAAAN!" Silver said. Everyone screamed as they saw Slenderman on their right side, a few meters away. They took off running.

"DON'T LOOK AT HIM GUYS!" Shadow Hedgi said. Suddenly, Slender man teleported right in front of them. Silver accidentally looked as his vision went static-y. "NO! SILVER!" Shadow said, dragging Silver along as they ran in another direction.

After a while of running they stopped to catch their breath. Suddenly, something grabbed Silver and Shadow, and dragged them into the shadows, leaving their notebook pages behind.

"Okay let's go!" Rotark said, looking behind, only to see Shadow Hedgi and Sonic. "Uh oh."

"What?" Sonic and Shadow Hedgi asked, looking behind as well.

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" Shadow Hedgi said. The trio took off and split up, Rotark going east. He gave the notebook pages to Shadow Hedgi before he left.

Rotark grabbed his lucky knife tightly while he ran, only to meet with none other than the headless horseman. "Erm, hey dude, want to talk things out?" Rotark squeaked. The headless horseman came closer and Rotark started sweating like crazy. "I don't wanna die man!" Rotark said. The Headless Horseman drew out his sword and approached. Rotark growled. "THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU STUPID HORROR GAME VILLIANS! YOU'RE GOIN' DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWN HEADLESS HORSEMAN!" Rotark jumped and drove his knife into the horse's neck and then stabbed his knife into the headless horseman's gut.

The horse dropped, blood slowly seeping from its neck, and the headless horseman also fell, dead. Just to be sure, Rotark chopped off every limb the headless horseman had. He then took out his knife from the Headless horseman and gasped. He. Killed. The. Headless. Horseman. Rotark started doing his victory dance. "WOOOO! I KILLED THE HEADLESS HORSEMAN! OH YEAH! MMMMMM OH YEAH! UH HUH! DO DA CONGA!" Suddenly, a twig snapped and Rotark froze. The stalker and the Headless horseman are dead, which means…

Rotark screamed as a black tentacle grabbed his waist, the last thing he saw was a head…


	3. Chapter 3- So Close

Chapter Three

Sonic and Shadow Hedgi walked through the forest, fearing their lives. Suddenly, a scream filled the forest, not that far away. "That was Rotark…" Shadow Hedgi said. "Look, let's focus on going forward and finding those last three pages," Sonic said, patting Shadow Hedgi's back. Shadow Hedgi nodded and kept her AK147 ready, Sonic ready with his Makarov.

As they walked deeper into the forest, they approached a sewage area and went through, finding another notebook page. "Sweet!" One last page and we win!" Sonic said. Shadow Hedgi nodded. "I wonder what happened to Rotark, Shadow, and Silver…" Sonic shrugged. "Hopefully we can find them after we get Slenderman."

Shadow Hedgi shook her head. "No Sonic, they're probably… dead…" Sonic froze. "NO WAY! I refuse to believe that certain logic! Shadow is the Ultimate Lifeform! He destroyed an alien race! Silver is a guy from the future who never had peace in all of his 15 years! This dumb old horror act couldn't kill them even if they tried!"

Shadow Hedgi stared in shock at the blue blur. There were no clouds in the sky, and time was running out. "Where's that last page?" Shadow Hedgi said. Sonic's flashlight shone everywhere, until it shone on a man in a black suit with no face and black tentacles. "Shadow Hedgi, I found Slenderman…"

Shadow Hedgi glanced and her eyes widened. "SONIC RUN! I'M GOING TO TRY AND SHOOT HIM DOWN!" Sonic took off, holding Shadow Hedgi as she aimed and fired her AK147. The bullets just nearly dodged Slenderman, and one hit his shoulder, slightly slowing him down.

"Great! I got his shoulder!" Shadow Hedgi said. "Shoot his head! Or legs!" Sonic said. Shadow Hedgi kept firing, hitting Slenderman in the chest, head, tentacles, and right foot. But Slenderman kept going, even though blood poured from the bullet wounds. Shadow Hedgi tried firing more, but her AK147 ran out of ammo, so she hit Slenderman in the head and took out her Desert Eagle.

"JUST HOW MANY GUNS DID YOU BRING ALONG?!" Sonic asked. "This Desert Eagle, a pistol, and an Assault M9." "Wow. And I thought Eggman was crazy about firearms…" Shadow Hedgi rolled her eyes and turned her flashlight in front of her. Slenderman was gone. "Sonic… He's gone…" Shadow Hedgi said, climbing off of Sonic.

Sonic and Shadow Hedgi looked around, being on the best watch for Slenderman. "I wonder where the Headless Horseman is," Sonic said. "Maybe Rotark killed him. He's an expert knife-ist," Shadow Hedgi said, cocking her Desert Eagle. Sonic sighed. "Boy, I'm starving. I could go for a chilidog right about now," Sonic said. Suddenly, they saw it; the last page. Shadow Hedgi and Sonic were about to get it, when Slenderman kicked Shadow Hedgi in her ribs.

"SHADOW HEDGI!" Sonic cried. Sonic grabbed the last page. "SONIC! CATCH!" Shadow Hedgi threw all the other 7 pages at Sonic. Sonic grabbed them all, except one. It was floating towards him. Sonic was going to grab it, when Slenderman came towards it as well. Then everything went black…

The black screen flashed with white letters.

GAME OVER! Guess what? You were so close! YOU SUUUUUUUCK!

Shadow Hedgi threw her control on the ground. "DARNIT! SO CLOSE!" She said. Rotark took out his knife. "Talk about rude!" he said. Rotark stabbed the PS4 controls while Shadow Hedgi took out her pistol and shot the TV. "There it's done," Shadow Hedgi said. Rotark sighed. "Soooo booooored," he said. "What should we do now?" Shadow Hedgi sighed. "I don't know." Rotark got an idea. "HEY HOW ABOUT WE GO CAMPING?"

THE END!


End file.
